Five Ways Teddy Kissed Billy
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Five Kisses in the happy relationship of Teddy and the one formarly known as Asgardian


Five Ways Teddy Kissed Billy

* * *

I - After a fight, fueled by adrenalin, and worried that Billy might be hurt.

* * *

Teddy looked around frantically, trying to locate Billy from the air and having no such luck.

"Patriot, where's Wiccan?"

"He teleported back to home base with Kate, one of them was injured. Watch out!"

"Got 'em!" Teddy knocked the bad guy half way across the city with one hit.

"Nice, Hulking!"

"Thanks Stature."

"Alright, everybody head back." Patriot yelled.

Back at the Young Avenger's Hideout

"Hey, Teddy! You're alrigh-Mmfmfhphm!"

Billy struggled for a moment before relaxing into Teddy's crushing grip and holding on for dear life. He wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck and balanced up on his toes, Teddy could be tall when he wanted to.

Teddy cupped the back of his head with one hand, fingers threading into his hair and slid the other hand down to cup his ass and Billy keened when those fingers started kneading, pressing closer to his boyfriend's body and letting his mouth fall open under Teddy's insistent lips and then there was a tongue that sure as hell wasn't his and Billy couldn't help but moan.

Teddy would have smiled if his mouth wasn't busy when Billy moaned, falling into him, fingers clenching in the collar of his shirt. The black haired teen whimpered when Teddy fumbled and succeeded in getting his hand in his pants and griping the warm flash and Teddy tightened his grip when Billy's knees gave out, holding him up.

Billy sighed and opened his mouth wider, tilting his head to accommodate Teddy's. _God!_

"Mphf! Mmph! Mmmm," Billy squeezed his eyes shut tighter and whimpered, well tried too, the tongue in his mouth made it kind of hard, but it felt really good. Better then anything else had ever felt. Warmth flooded his body, spreading from Teddy's hands and mouth and shooting through his blood, making it sing in his ears.

Teddy kissed harder and hugged him closer when he felt Billy shudder. Warmth from Billy's body flooded him and he felt a sagging relief that he could actually feel Billy's pulse. He felt tears prick his eyes and then Billy gave a choke sob against his mouth and he pulled away.

Billy took several gasping, coughing breaths and leaned against him, tears sliding down his cheeks. Teddy pulled him closer and hung on.

"God, I thought you were hurt."

"I'm fine, Teddy, we're fine," Billy gasped into his shirt, voice shaking.

Teddy nodded mutely, hugging him tightly.

* * *

II - Out of nowhere

* * *

Billy's forehead creased as he stared hard at the comic held in his hands. Batman was two panels away from kicking the bad guys butt and Billy was still slightly confused as to the bad guy's motives.

He gave a small 'hey' when Teddy walked in but didn't look up. It was Teddy's fault; after all, he was the one who gave him the comic. Batman was Teddy's favorite.

"Gah-mph!" To say Billy was surprised when Teddy grabbed him and stuck his tongue down his throat was an understatement. In reality he gasped or tried to, dropped his comic and flailed like a fish out of water much to the amusement of the rest of the team.

But that didn't really matter as Teddy's tongue did an excellent job of destroying his thought process.

By the time Teddy let him drop back, he was flushed and breathless and more then a little confused, but Teddy was out of the room before he could even asked what had prompted the kiss.

* * *

III - On a date

* * *

Billy glanced around the Ice Cream parlor as the waitress dropped off their orders. "How'd you find this place?"

"On my way home from school, I stopped off with G-an old friend once."

Billy noticed the hesitation, but decided not to ask, choosing instead to try his frozen confection. "Mmmm, chocolate peanut butter, it's good."

Teddy smiled. "It's homemade."

Billy sighed happily and dug in, ignoring the amused smile on Teddy's face. "What's yours taste like?" He asked between mouthfuls.

Teddy seemed to study him for a moment, then his ice cream.

"Teddy?"

"You want to try it?"

His boyfriend's smile seemed slightly devious as he waited for Billy's answer and Billy paused.

"Maybe…"

Teddy grinned and crooked a finger.

Billy eyed it warily but leaned forward across the rather small table.

"Closer," Teddy urged.

Billy frowned but complied. "Do I get to try it or not?"

Teddy grinned and took another bite.

"Common Teddy-!"

Billy blinked in surprise as Teddy leaned foreword and swiftly planted a kiss on his mouth.

Billy closed his eyes and opened his mouth and met Teddy's tongue half way. Granted it probably wasn't polite to swap spit in a public restaurant, he could taste the ice cream, cool and sweet and underneath a distinct taste, warm and nice and totally Teddy. Billy smiled against his blond boyfriend's lips as he pulled away.

"Pumpkin. Neat."

* * *

IV – In The Hospital

* * *

That week Billy had a foreboding feeling that followed him everywhere and made him jump and hesitate every time they went into battle. A small knot in the pit of his stomach that egged at him and made it impossible to sleep no matter what he tried counting.

He'd ignored it for the most part, something he was never ever going to do again.

The feeling was still there, bigger now, as he stared down at Teddy who was almost as pale as the hospital sheets he was laying on.

Billy wiped at the tears streaming down his cheeks and vaguely recognized his parent's voices in the hallway talking to the doctor and the other Young Avengers.

He glanced briefly at the door before turning back to Teddy. The other boy was still in the top part of his uniform, the doctors had left it on after the emergency surgery, not quiet sure how to get it off and had decided to leave it that way after Kate had told them how and not disturb the patient.

Billy picked up Teddy's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the palm, holding it tightly as more tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"-illy?"

Billy squeezed his eyes shut as Teddy's voice echoed through his head.

"Billy?"

The hand in his grip flexed and Billy's eyes shot open.

"Billy?"

"Teddy?"

"Where-?" Teddy croaked, his eyes barely open, but enough for Billy to see the hazy warm blue peaking out from below.

Billy didn't bother answering, just lunged forward and planted a kiss on Teddy's dry cracked lips.

* * *

V – During Sex

* * *

Billy gasped, eyes rolling back in his head, fingers digging into Teddy's back. His toes curled, legs flexing and sliding against the sheets, unable to get a purchase on the silky fabric.

Teddy had his hands planted on either side of his head, bracing himself above Billy's slightly smaller frame as he moved, feet braced against the foot of the bed.

Billy's back is arched so much that their chest are touching, his cock rubbing against Teddy's stomach with a torturously slow friction that matches Teddy's teasingly slow thrusts.

Teddy's thrusts are strong enough to jar Billy every time and it hurts so good that Billy's not surprised his parents haven't woken up because of his moans.

His hands fall from Teddy's back with the next thrust, gripping the sheets as Teddy pulls back out slowly and then pushing back in with force and speed and if possible Billy arches even more. His muscles are strained and exhausted, holding up on pure arousal and pleasure and the fact that it feels so damn good.

The blankets were covering them, making it impossible for Billy to see anything, but the lights are on and if anything the contrast just makes it seem better, because he can see angles and shadows if nothing else and it's freaking hot.

He cries out, a bit too loudly at the next thrust, when it hits his prostate dead on and Teddy leans up, biting his bottom lip and chewing on it for a moment before releasing it and capturing his mouth as a whole, whispering before he does, "Hold on, almost there."

Billy's eyes squeeze shut because he never thought that line would be sexy, but it is and now Teddy's putting serious effort into his thrust and if he doesn't watch it the beds going to start hitting the wall, Billy had moved it faraway enough that it shouldn't have been a problem, but he wasn't quite sure now.

Teddy's tongue began to match his thrust, taking Billy's mouth the same way Teddy's body took his.

Billy whimper and then scream as Teddy gave one more harsh thrust, slamming against Billy's prostate and swallowing Billy's scream, his fingers tearing the sheets on either side of Billy's head as he came.

* * *

...finite...

Hope you liked, this was my first Young Avengers fic.


End file.
